He's Mine!
by SkyeFayeLove
Summary: Stacy is the new and popular ruler of the school. Percy Jackson's school to be exact. When her eye lands on Percy, what will she do to get him? Is Annabeth jealous? Read to find out. Characters: Thalia, Bianca, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Stacey, Chelsea, and Crystal. Disclaimer I do not own PJO exept for my characters. Please read and review. All links at my profile. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So far I am doing lots of Percabeth. The reason I decided to do this story was that I put up a poll on my profile on what one or two shot I should do next! So far this idea wins! Since I didn't want to keep my voters waiting I decided make a one shot. I will delete this column and see what idea wins next. I really like this idea so I may make it multi-chapter. It depends on how busy I am. So without further ado let's start!

xoDorellexo

A big shout out to my beta reader The Ocean is My Inkwell.

Stacey POV

"Stacey Mae Baker, get down here now! You'll be late for your first day!" my mom called down from the bottom of the stairs.

Doesn't she know it takes time to look as gorgeous as me? I had to make a good impression on the guys at my school. Last year at my other school I was the most popular girl ever! I'm not just going to lose my title by moving to a different school. Besides with Chelsea and Crystal at my side we will be unstoppable. I finally swiped the last bit of eyeshadow on and went down. I fixed my mini skirt and my tank top. I expected my mom to praise me for looking so good but instead she looked shocked.

"Stacey what is that all over your face! Did you see your skirt? I thought I taught you well..." Mom said. She kept mumbling on about my outfit and went to the car.

Sadly my license got suspended. It's not my fault that car was to slow. Whatever, but now I have to live with being driven to school everyday. With a sigh I followed my mom in the car. The ride to school was silent. But that's the way I like it. We pulled up to the school and I got out. I smoothed out my skirt and waited for the familiar faces of Chelsea and Crystal. I saw the two coming out of the bus and I went and joined them.

"Hey Chels! Hiya Cris!" I said jollily.

"Hey Stace!" they said together. Did I mention they were twins?

Suddenly a blue convertible parked right in front of us. A girl with bleach short hair walked out. Her electrical eyes had a little glow as if they were lightning. The next one who walks out is a boy who radiates goth, emo, and don't mess with me. The next girl who walk out looks a little like the emo one. Actually she looked a lot like the emo one. Wait. Were they siblings? Then someone came out of the drivers seat. I saw some girls giggling near the entrance. I looked at the guy and I knew right then. I had found my future boyfriend. He looked friendly but I swear to god he at least had a full on six pack. His eyes swirled like the wave in the ocean. With my eyes locked on the target I started to walk up to him but was stopped.

He opened the passengers seat and come out a girl. Her hair was a natural blond that was in princess curls. She had stormy grey eyes. Even I couldn't lie. The girls there were drop dead gorgeous especially grey eyes over there. But they still had nothing on me. I mean look at me and look at them. The thing that surprised me was their eyes. Like they had their own personality in each of their eyes. I then started my journey over there again. I stopped in front of them Chelsea and Crystal in tow. I batted my eye lashes and gave ocean eyes a flirtatious smile.

"Hi! My name is Stacey but I guess you guys should know that." I said.

The girl with the electric blue eyes rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say a retort.

"Actually we don't know your name because we only know the names of people that we like." she said trying to copy my signature batty eyelash trick.

The girl with the emo brother snickered and gave her a high five. I don't think I'll get along with those two well. I'll deal with them later. How dare they insult me. Suddenly the ocean eyed cutie spoke up.

"Hi I'm Percy. Those two over their are Thalia and Bianca. (A/N I know Bianca is dead in the story but I really wanted her to be in the story) This is Bianca's brother Nico." Percy said and put his arm around grey eyes. "Last but not least this is Annabeth my girlfriend." I squinted my eyes at Annabeth.

"So Annabelle..."

"Annabeth!" Percy and 'Annabeth' corrected sharply.

"Oops sorry I forgot!" I said my voice dripping with innocence.

"Yah you forgot alright. You also forgot to wash your face off from you gig as a clown last night too!" Thalia said her voice was just oozing with sarcasm.

Everyone snickered. Suddenly I felt my face feel hot. I glared at her, while she glared at me. Suddenly I felt a shock of energy down my spine which made me jolt up in surprise. Bianca praised Thalia while Percy and Annabeth scolded her.

"Thalia you can't do that to a..." I heard Percy say but he whispered so low I couldn't hear the last part. Couldn't do what? This is a weird bunch.

"So what class do you have first?" I asked them. Before they could answer the bell rung.

I went to my first class and took my seat. On the board was written Mr. Blofis. The teacher started to write something down when Annabeth and Percy came in. His hair was tousled so was hers. Wait, what were they doing after I left...

"Percy, you have a little lipstick on your cheek." Mr. Blofis said in a whisper but a few of us could hear. Some who heard snickered but the girls who heard were jealous, like me. They both blushed and Percy quickly rubbed it off. Luckily their were only two seats left, one next to me. The other one was next to Roger Davies, the school playboy. He was hot but definitely not as much as Percy. I looked a Roger. He was eyeing Annabeth. Percy gave Mr. Blofis a look and he sighed.

"Ms. Baker will you please move next to Mr. Davies." Mr. Blofis asked.

"Of course!" I said sweetly. When I sat down I looked over at Percy and Annabeth. Percy was twirling Annabeth's hair and she was leaning back on him. Finally the bell rung and I got outta there. The morning went as slow as ' class. But lunch came eventually.

I took a tray and put chicken salad on my plate and a root beer. Chelsea and Crystal took the same thing. I was about to sit down at a table when I saw Percy sit down and Annabeth leave him. I smirked and took my tray and headed over there. When I stopped in front of him I sat in the seat next to him. I don't know why but he looked uncomfortable. I knew he love how close we were to each other. Suddenly Thalia just appeared and ruined my plan.

"Hey Percy can you go get me an apple?" She asked sweetly. Percy looked relieved and went to go get it.

Sooner or later I heard Percy's voice.

"Thals catch"

He threw it so hard and fast it must be impossible to catch that. But Thalia's hand went up and caught it perfectly. Almost too perfectly. The students in the cafeteria looked at her amazed. Annabeth gave her a high five and sat next to Percy. Bianca eventually arrived and sat down. Nico went to sit with us but there were no more seats.

"Here" Percy said and told Annabeth to stand up. He sat in Annabeth's seat and she sat on his lap. Nico sat on his old seat. Ugh! Does it always have to be Percy and Annabeth sharing a seat. I mean geez Nico and Bianca are siblings.

"So..." I said trying to start a conversation.

"So what?" Thalia snapped.

"I'm having a pool party tomorrow you guys want to come?"

Everybody looked at Percy.

"I guess we could try to make it."

"Well Percy is the sea weed brain of the group" Annabeth said. Everybody started laughing. Seaweed brain?

This is going to be interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

**He's Mine **

**Chapter 2 **

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of my reviews, subscriptions, and favorites. I love writing for you guys! Thanks for reading the last chapter and please continue reading! Enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Payphone by Maroon 5 but I love this song. **

**Stacey POV **

Blinking, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. I looked at my alarm clock. _9:45 A.M., _it read. Then I remembered. Today was the swimming party. Quickly, I raced to my closet and went to the swimsuit section. I had to make sure I looked good for Percy. Rummaging through various swimsuits, I found the perfect one. It was a blue string bikini. **(A/N Link at my profile so check it out.)** This would totally match Chelsea and Crystal's bikinis they showed me last night!

With my outfit ready, I took a long bath surrounded by candles. Afterwards, I got in my robe and went downstairs. On the table laid French toast sticks and some orange juice. Lastly was the daily "I Love You, Sweetie" note from mom which I usually throw out after I see it. Slowly, I ate my breakfast and went to the living room. Browsing through my iPod, I found a song and played it.

_I'm at a payphone, trying to call home / All of my change I spent on you / Where have the times gone? / Baby it's all wrong / Where are the plans we made for two? / Yeah, I / I know it's hard to remember / The people we used to be / It's even harder to picture / That you're not here next to me / You say it's too late to make it / But is it too late to try? / And in our time that you wasted / All of our bridges burned down / I've wasted my nights, / You turned out the lights / Now I'm paralyzed / Still stuck in that time / When we called it love / But even the sun sets in paradise / I'm at a payphone trying to call home / All of my change I spent on you / Where have the times gone? / Baby it's all wrong_

Through the music, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Chauncey, get that, will you?" I yelled to our butler. Chauncey opened the door, and to my pleasure, I saw the one and only Percy Jackson. Quickly, I pushed Chauncey out of the way.

"Why, hello!" I said flirtatiously. I heard an irritated noise coming from behind Percy. Peeking, I saw Anniebeth. "Hi Annie-" I started.

"Annabeth!" She snapped. Percy smiled reassuringly to her, then looked at me.

"Do you have the address of the party?" he asked politely. _Yes! _I thought victoriously. _The party is at my house!_

"You're at the address right now," I said smugly. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"Well, we should be going. Thalia, Bianca, and Nico are in-" Annabeth began to say, but I interrupted her. While she was talking I saw that Percy was in his swimming trunks and Annabeth had a swimsuit under her dress.

"Why don't you guys stay here? I mean, you guys already have your swimwear on. I'm sure Chauncey could get Thalia, Bianca, and Nico out." I said, pulling them in the house while Chauncey scurried to get Nico and the others. They reluctantly sat on the couch. I joined them. Moving slightly into Percy I saw Annabeth glare at me. The door opened and Thalia and Nico burst in. Percy and Annabeth joined them.

"We'll be in the front if you need us," Thalia said quickly, and they went on the porch. Hastily, I ran and put my ear on the door.

"I thought we were just going to get the address!" I heard Nico exclaim. Rolling my eyes, I continued to eavesdrop.

"Yeah, I know, but-" Percy started, but Thalia stopped him.

"Wait, somebody's listening." Thalia said suspiciously.

"Really?" Bianca and Annabeth asked simultaneously. I scurried over to the couch. They came in a second later.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked innocently. Thalia and Annabeth rolled their eyes and sat down. Bianca soon joined them.

"Like you didn't know," Nico mumbled. Percy acknowledged this with a nod and a grin. Despite the tension, I put on a smile.

"Come on! Let's change." They all went to go and I did too.

**5 MINUTES LATER... **

Thalia came out first. She wore a black one piece with the waist cut out and peace sign sandals. **(A/N All links on Profile so check it out!)** Then Bianca came out. She was sporting a red v cut one piece with a silver belt and red flip flops. Nico came out sporting plain black swimming trunks with a single skull on the top of his shorts. Finally, Percy and Annabeth came out. They looked stunning…even Annabeth. She was wearing a floral bikini with ruffles. Even I couldn't compete with that outfit! I was truly amazed at how good she looked in that bikini. Oh, Percy. Look at his rock hard six pack. I swear to God that he was better than all of the Abercrombie models combined. Annabeth caught me staring and glared. Slowly, we all made our way to the pool. The catering crew was setting up the tables and snacks.

Percy dove into the pool, barely making a splash. He was swimming as if it was his second nature. Percy floated on his back smiling.

"Hey, Wise Girl! Let's race!" Percy yelled to Annabeth.

"Aw, Seaweed Brain, that's not fair!" Annabeth said, pouting while Percy chuckled.

"Yeah! You're the son of-" Nico started. "NICO!" All of them yelled. His face flushed.

"Sorry, I forgot!" Nico squeaked. I raised my eyebrow curiously.

"The son of who, Percy?" I asked. Everybody shared looks. Eventually, Annabeth spoke up.

"Percy's dad is a-" she started. I could sense everyone tensing up. "professional swimmer. He's not really popular, but he's really good." Percy sighed, cleared relieved. I had a feeling that they weren't telling me something. Just as I was about to question them more, the grandfather clock rang. 12:00.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER... **

We were relaxing in the pool when the people started to arrive. I looked around and saw cheerleaders, jocks, and more groups of people. When I turned, I saw Percy alone. Smirking, I walked toward him.

Let the party begin!

**A/N Hope you like it! Please read and review. Hopefully by next week a new chapter will come your way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**He's Mine!**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey Guys! Its me! Thanks for all the kind reviews and compliments. Also a big thanks to those who subscribed, added to their favorites, and reviewed! I love it when my email is filled with alerts from FanFiction! Assuming that you like Percabeth, please check out my other stories! Also, this story will be a 5 chapter story, so there will be 2 more chapters after this! Please subscribe to my community! Chapter 4 of A Second Chance at love in coming either tomorrow or the next day! The name is ~Percabeth~. The link is at my profile, so check that out! Thanks again for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Big Thanks to My Beta: The Urban Spectacle!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson; it belongs to a very talented writer named Rick Riordan. I do own something though, the plot and the characters I created; Stacey, Brandon, Chelsea, and Crystal.**

**Stacey POV**

When I saw Percy alone, I thought I hit the jackpot. Finally, maybe Percy Jackson will be mine! Adjusting my top, I went over to him.

"Why, hello, Percy!" I said flirtatiously. He looked uncomfortable.

"Hi," he replied, looking the other way. I was deeply insulted. I mean, how could he resist _me o_f all people?

Huffing, I went over to the bar. I ordered a bottle of beer and started thinking. How could Percy resist someone as hot as me? I mean, yes Annabeth was gorgeous, but she was nothing in comparison to me. I remembered something from the other day.

**Flashback**

Percy was sitting on a bench with Annabeth. I was passing by and sat by the tree. I 'unintentionally' heard their conversation.

"Seaweed Brain, you can be so stupid at times!"

Percy chuckled as Annabeth hit his shoulder.

"I am, and I always will be!" Percy said proudly. Now it was Annabeth's turn to chuckle.

"You're still the same Percy Jackson I met 5 years ago," she said.

"Oh Gods, remember how you used to hate me back then? Now you can't resist me," Percy said cockily. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed.

"Correction, I am _your_ Seaweed Brain. Besides you'll always be _my_ Wise Girl," Percy said.

**Flashback End**

So they met when they were 12. That's why. They knew each other for so long and it must've developed over time. That's why he's able to resist me! Annabeth has him wrapped around her bony finger.

I had to say, it's pretty impressive that she could get a guy that hot. Then again, Percy could've went out with Thalia or Bianca. In a certain way, they are actually pretty. I had to find out more about their lives and I knew the perfect way to do it.

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you done with your drink?" the bartender asked, interrupting my thoughts. I took one last sip and handed it to him.

Once again, I went on a search to find Percy. Sadly, I found him with Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. Don't you ever think of me as a stalker, but I hid behind a bush to hear their conversation. Annabeth spoke first.

"Where's your sister?" she asked Nico.

"Bathroom. At least that's where I think she is," Nico responded, earning him a smack on the head from Thalia.

"How can you not know where your sister is?" Thalia started. "If anything happens to my favorite cousin I will personally-"

Cousin? Nico and Thalia were cousins?

"Hey, what about me? I'm your cousin too!" Percy said. My question was answered: Bianca, Thalia, Percy, and Nico are cousins. That's why they didn't date each other!

"Besides, Bianca can take care of herself! She is a demi-" Nico started, but was interrupted.

'NICO!" All three of them yelled together, which caught the attention of a few people. Nico covered his mouth and blushed.

"Sorry," He managed to squeak.

Percy's eyes swirled with rage as if Nico revealed some big secret. But why? What is Bianca? A demi-something? At the moment, I was so lost, it wasn't even funny.

"I think it's time to leave." Percy said. Every nodded in agreement.

'Wait!" I said, stopping them, completely oblivious to the fact that I gave away my hiding place.

"Stacey?" Percy questioned.

Thalia's electric eyes widened in anger. She pointed an accusing finger at me and I felt a jolt of electricity go down my back.

"You!" Thalia said, obviously enraged that I was spying on them. "You were eavesdropping!"

I wasn't going to have it from her this time.

"You noticed!" I said, sarcasm oozing out of the sentence. I felt a more powerful jolt of electricity. I knew from the beginning that I didn't like Thalia, but this moment added to another reason to that statement.

"Thals, calm down!" Percy said. His eyes were swirling with rage, but he managed to stay calm.

This is NOT how I imagined my party to be. I was supposed to be chatting with Percy, having the time of my life. Not having them all angry at me, including Percy. This is not what I wanted, and I always get what I want!

"No, you're staying here and we're all going to have fun!" I yelled. "Just like I wanted!"

This time, Annabeth spoke back.

"You know what, Stacey?" she yelled. "You're a conceited little _brat_! You can't always get everything you want! You can't have the perfect little party like you wanted. And you definitely can't get _Percy_, like you want so desperately!"

Percy put his arm around Annabeth to comfort her. He should be comforting me! I was the victim here!

Bianca came out, totally confused.

"What'd I miss?"

I rolled my eyes at her comment. They grabbed her and left the party, leaving me with tears threatening to fall. I walked back to the house, pushing people out of the way.

"Stacey-" Chelsea started. I pushed her and Crystal aside. I needed to be alone. I wept into my pillow and somehow fell asleep. There was still music playing, so I knew everyone was having the time of their lives.

Everyone except for me.

**A/N Even though Stacey is a conceited little brat, I feel bad for her. Oh well let's get on with the story. Review to tell me what you think. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He's Mine Chapter 4 **

**Hey guys! Sorry for no updating! You see I saw that one reviewer said there was a story like mine, so I kept on looking and looking. If you see any stories like mine or seem familiar please review or PM me! I don't want authors to think I'm copying them. Thank you for being the patient readers you are! Here have a cookie! (::), I hope you like them! (Their Sally's Blue cookies) Can you believe the stories almost done? The next chapter will be the last. I'm thinking about doing an epilogue, so review if you want me too! Don't forget to subscribe to my community, and read my other stories! I love all of my amazing readers! **

**xoDorellexo **

**Disclaimer: If my facts are correct: Rick Riordan isn't a girl, and I know for a fact I am!**

* * *

**Stacy POV **

This morning I decided to walk to school alone. I really needed the time to think. Also, I needed a way to apologize to Percy and the rest of his friends. I really was horrible to them. Yes, it's quite surprising that I would actually act like this, but the weekend changed me. It helped me notice how bad of a person I really am.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Running around the house, I looked for Chauncy. My head was aching and I was dying for some hot tea. I stop for a moment and thought. Where would Chauncy be? Then it hit me; he would be in his room!**_

_**Literally, I flew done the stairs and went into one of the hallways. I found a mahogany door that had the name Chauncy printed on it. I knocked, but there was no answer. I was about to knock again when the door creaked open. **_

_**Okay, that was totally creepy. **_

_**Walking in I almost tripped on clothes scattered on the floor. For a butler, he sure was messy. As I walked around, something caught my eye. I saw a little television in the middle of the room. I looked at it and saw a smaller version of me. I saw Chauncy looking happier than he had been for years. He had a smile plastered on his face, and virtually no wrinkles on his forehead. I looked happy too, I was hugging my mom… and dad. **_

_**Tears started pooling in my eyes. My dad died a month after my tenth birthday. His private plane crashed on a business trip. I felt tears trickle down my face, flowing as if it was rain. I grabbed the tapes and snuck back up to my room. When I got in, I popped the first disk I found in my laptop. I spent the whole afternoon watching the home movies. When I was on my seventh one I heard a faint knock and my mom came in. My tear dried face turned to her and her eyes grew glossy. She looked over to the screen then at me. She went to me and gave me a hug. **_

_**The first hug she gave me since dad died. **_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

I felt tears pool in my eyes again. Today I wore no makeup and just wore some jeans and a t-shirt. I was tired of trying too hard to be the top. Right now I just wanted to be normal.

As I was walking, I accidentally bumped into someone. Books fell and paper scattered. Luckily for me it was only 6:57 and school started at 7:30. I looked up with apologetic eyes and found my self lost in light blue ones. I handed him his papers and put my hand out.

"Hi I'm Stacy" I said greeting him. He looked at me in shock.

"You're Stacy? Where's your crew and all that makeup that covers up your beautiful face" he said without thinking. I blushed; he just called me beautiful without make up on. I saw that pink tinted his cheeks too.

"I'm Justin, Justin Lee" I shook his out stretched hand. We walked to school talking, not stopping until we reached the main entrance. We parted ways and I headed to first period. I received shocked glances, but just ignored them. When I reached my classroom, I found a note on the door.

**Dear Class,**

* * *

**I have a family emergency, so you no longer have your first period until further notice. Please spend your time doing something useful, not playing sports or going to the movies. Hopefully, I will be back by tomorrow and we can continue classes. Your homework for tonight (If you don't decide to do it now) is to read chapter ten and answer the review questions at the end of the chapter. See you tomorrow. **

**Mr. Burner **

* * *

I paid for an iced tea and sat down under a tree, getting a start on tonight's homework. I had ADHD and dyslexia, and have a hard time on homework. In the end I the old me would usually end up skipping homework and just do my nails. I tried to read the last page and found it surprisingly easy. Then I looked at it closer. It was a different language. Hmm… that was odd. Why have Greek in a social studies notebook?

As I was walking back I saw Percy and Annabeth sitting on a bench. I walked up to them and saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Look guys I'm sorry I was being a jerk on Saturday." I said looking them in the eyes. Annabeth's eyes softened a bit. "Especially you Annabeth, I hope you can forgive me" I said sincerely. I put out my hand and waited for them to shake it. Percy stood up and shook it, but not Annabeth.

What Annabeth did surprised me. It really did. She got up and hugged me. I looked up at Percy and he smiled at me.

"I forgive you, and sorry for slapping you in the face" She whispered in my ear. I chuckled as we broke apart.

"I deserved it" I said. Annabeth smiled at me and we walked to second period together. The morning passed quickly and sooner than later it was lunch! Percy caught up to me and I got lost in his eyes. Don't get me wrong I didn't like him anymore, but his eyes were still gorgeous!

"Come sit with us, if your friends don't mind" Percy suggested.

"Sure, besides there really not my friends anymore" I said softly thinking back to the memory.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**The doorbell rung and I answered it. Crystal and Chelsea were there grinning. **_

"_**Did you here of that new club for teens!" Crystal squealed. She was basically bouncing with excitement. I sighed, my mom would never let me go to a club. **_

"_**Sorry guys, my mom won't allow me" I said not really disappointed at all. I mean it's just a club. **_

"_**Who cares what your stupid mother thinks?" Chelsea said, not thinking about the consequences. Anger boiled in my stomach and I slapped her. Hard. **_

"_**No real friend insults there friends mother" I snarled before slamming the door in there faces. **_

_**I don't care if they weren't my friends. My mother was important to me. I'm not going to watch get insulted right in front of me like that. I sighed and jumped back onto my bed. **_

_**This was the messed up world called my life. **_

_**Flashback End **_

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts and caught up to Percy and the rest. We got our lunches and sat down. When I sat I received a cold glare from Thalia. Annabeth nudged her and whispered something in her ear. Thalia's eyes widened and she finally smiled. She put out her hand and I gladly shook it.

The rest of the lunch was fabulous. We ate and laughed. Who knew they were this funny? When lunched ended I felt I was born into a new me. Maybe, later in life I'll find someone, like Percy found Annabeth. Maybe, I'll find a boy with light blue eyes and caramel hair.

Just maybe.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Now onto the next chapter! I hope you like this. Remember the next one is the last. Review and tell me what you think. One last thing: Please read my new story called: Heroes on Facebook. Thanks you for being my awesome readers and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**He's Mine Epilogue **

**Hello my amazing readers! It's me with last and final chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update but we had a storm where I live and the internet was done for a few days! So I hope you forgive me! Like I said this is the last chapter of He's Mine! I'm not really thinking of doing a sequel, though. I have a lot of Percabeth stories I want to complete! If I do decide to do a sequel I will put an author's note up! So please look out for that. Join my community and read the amazing stories in the archive! Thank you for reviewing and being my awesome readers! **

**xoDorellexo**

* * *

**Epilogue **

**Stacy POV **

I walked down the halls of Goode High receiving the usual. Glares from the brand new popular group, with Chelsea and Crystal as their leaders. Smiles from my friends which I made after I abandoned Chelsea and Crystal.

I grabbed my books for my lockers and was greeted by Percy and the rest. We became really good friends; even Thalia took a liking to me! For the rest of the year I left my old life and lived a better and much happier one! Justin and I finally became a couple. (Big surprise there)

You know what's so weird? I used to be friends with Crystal and Chelsea, but now were enemies. I couldn't believe the things they did to me. The absolute worse though was when those little witches tried to break up my relationship. Turns out Crystal took a liking to Justin and was angry when we started to date.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**I was sitting on the couch with Justin watching our regular chick flick on Fridays. When the movie was over I left. As I was walking I remembered my purse and went back to get it. **_

_**When I opened the door I was greeted by the most heartbreaking sight in the whole world. Crystal was on top of Justin making out. Blinded with tears I grabbed my purse and ran out. **_

_**I hid underneath a tree and stayed there silently weeping. After a few minutes I felt strong arms wrap around me and I looked up. Justin looked down at me and explained. **_

"_**Listen, nothing happened! Crystal just ambushed me out of no where!" Justin said, I could sense the truth in his eyes. **_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

So far, Chelsea and Crystal made endless attempts to break us up. I now understood how Percy and Annabeth felt. They made it through though, and I can too. I raised my head and walked to lunch with my REAL friends.

We laughed and joked around like usual. It felt so nice to be with them. I don't need to worry about anything. Justin wrapped his arm around me and laughed. I don't need to worry about Crystal breaking us apart. I know one thing about Justin.

He's mine!

* * *

**A/N Yes I know, its super short! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Read my other stories and tell me what you think too! Thank you for all the amazing reviews and being my amazing readers! I love you guys! **


	6. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! This is an important authors note. I will be posting this on all of my stories. I apologize if you think this is a chapter. IMPORTANT: I will be changing my pen name. I'm still generating ideas, but my name will change. So don't freak that the name is different or something like that. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you will continue to view my stories. Happy reading! 


	7. Author's Note About Sequel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey Guys! I decided to do a sequel, however i need your help. First, I want to thank you guys for 100 reviews. It means so much to me so... THANK YOU. If you guys keep your tabs on my stories, you should know I had just posted an author's note on The Void. It says I want to discontinue the story until I make a sequel, which I will. So sorry if you liked The Void but I promise to continue after this sequel is done. I have made a poll which is currently on my profile. Please vote, it is a vote on who is Stacey's demigod father. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sorry for the inconvience but my account got a very bad bug on it transferred from my old computer. Unless I want this bug to spread further I have to make a new account. If your interested please feel free to contact me by PM. I'm so sorry! FanFiction does not want this bug to go on there website so I can no longer use this account. Thank you all so much for being my amazing readers!


End file.
